The Demon Lord
by Desmira Isnari
Summary: The Lord of Demons comes to town, as if the Slayer didn't have enough to contend with... R/R please
1. Prologue

**The Demon Lord**  
By Des 

Author's Note: I just wanted to say that Sunnydale isn't mine. Eertuu is the fabrication of R A Salvatore, I just borrowed him because I needed a cool, Demon Overlord guy, and David belongs to me. the SD belongs to Joss Whedon, as does Spike. All disclaimer particular to a certain chapter will be in that chapter to save me the headache of having to figure out who all is going to be in this story right now.

Just to point out this story does feature characters from a couple of different series, and I will explain them as I come to them. I will properly introduce any character not from the Buffyverse because I know not everyone reads what and as much as I do. This takes place somewhere after the episode "Lies my Parents Told Me" and is slightly Spuffy, but it will focus more on the action than on romances.

I think that's about it. On with the story!

**Prologue**

All was quiet in the courtyard save the chirping of crickets and the buzzing of night insects. The house was set away from the rest, nestled in a bank of oak and pine trees. The place was haunted, most said, and they would not venture near it, not even on adventurous Halloween excursions. The house was old, victorian in appearance, with cracked and peeling paint and falling shutters. The porch in front was sagging, giving the house a lopsided grin. A small fountain was the focal point of the courtyard, thought it and it's lone cherub were choaked with wet leaves.

Non ever looked the way of the weed-choaked lawn or forsaken house, and thus, no one noticed the trembling of the cherub of the fountain or felt the earth quaking beneath the yard. None saw the void slowly forming above the head of the stone angel, and no one watched it grow to the size of the small fountain and envelope it. No one say the hideous beast step forth from that void; they didn't smell his sufuric presence; didn't see it's dog-like face and scaled body.

Eertuu, the Master-Demon of the Third Dimension of the Void, closed his reptilian eyes and breathed deeply the scent of the new world before him. His keen snout was bombarded by tendrils of soot, tar, garbage and...blood? The last caught him off. He had been informed that the hight plane, the one on which the modern humans dwelled, was being infiltrated by the lesser demons, but he had not expected to be greeted by his subjects so seen. But, then again, he reminded himself, with the mouth to the lower plane so near, many human madmen were born as well.

None-the-less, however, Eertuu was intregued by the scent, and hungry as well, and thus he followed his nose. It led the Great Demon to what was told the humans called a 'street' and from there to an 'alley' where he encountered what he had been anticipating. There was a human girl there, no more than perhaps sixteen, pressed to the wall by a lesser demon from the lower plane. It was latched to her neck as the leeches were want to do, and Eertuu did not interrupt it's meal. When the parasite had finished and dropped the corpse to the ground, Eertuu finally spoke.

In a growling, resonating voice, he said, "Vampire, to me."

The unsuspecting vampire started violently at the booming voice and turned, unable to resist the Greater Demon's summon. It gazed in awe at Eertuu and did as was commanded.

Eertuu took this time to examine his first slave. The body it had occupied was that of a young male, probably early twenties, with sandy blong hair and a soft-featured face. It was clothed as the humans of this plane commonly dressed, if not want for a good cleaning, but this shell was not Eertuu's main concern. He looked into the vampire's eyes, judging the demon's ago. The result was disheartening: only two weeks old. The fortune about these lesser demons was that they were created having the mentality of a full adult. This gave the ability to survive alone. However, maturity, loyalty, and patience for these creatures took time to grow. This one would do for a henchman, but he was not right hand.

After his consideration, Eertuu again addressed the Vamp. "State your name, leech."

The vampire bowed at the shoulders to the greatness before him and said, "My name is David, my Lord>"

Eertuu smiled, a menancing look considering his fangs. "You are right to call me Lord, David," He said. "You and your kind shall be my servants and we shall gain control of this place the human call 'Hellmouth.' Now lead me to a place from which I may operate."

David did as he was instructed, leading his new Lord through the streets of Sunnydale, noting that no one seemed to notice their passage, toward a large looming building outside of town. His old boss, an old vamp by the name of Spike, had once used it and it seemed as good a place as any. Of course, that was also the first place the Slayer always looked, but...Deep down, in the darkest recesses of his Demon spirit, he knew this day would come. The day when the Lord would arise. the Slayer didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

So, what did ya think? please r/r!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Demon Lord**  
By Des 

Author's Note: How's it going to far? No one has stopped to let me know! Anyway, just wanted to to say that Spike and Buffy both belong to Joss Whedon, as does most of the things mentioned in this chapter! lol

I think that's about it. On with the story!

**Chapter One**

Heaving a sign, the Slayer stretched her arms above her head. What a relief it had been to just get out of the hourse for a while. With the chittering of the Slaery-in-Waiting bussing in her head all day she was amazed she was able to stay sane, and now this. She reaconed she welcomed an enemy she could see and fight to one that was incaporial and taunted her from the shadows, but this was an unseen foe. All she could see were the groups of more organized vampires hunting in packs. Of course, she knew that vamps didn't do that sort of thing on their own so someone had to be orchestrating it...but who?

What would dare try to encroach on the First's territory? The demon population had slowly stopped showing their faces around town as the First had moved in, but now they were getting all fired up again, and that usually meant with the bad. She wondered if Spike was having any success with questioning around that the local demon bar.

Spike...what an I going to do about Spike, Buffy asked herself. She found herself asking herself that question a lot lately, and she always answered herself the same way each time. Keep him the closest. He's the best you have. He really had changed. She saw that now. She could see him is his eyes when he look at her. They weren't the empty, cold eyes of a demon. they were warm and full of good things. They ere the eyes of a firend, a comrade. He would never leave her, that she was sure of.

"Miss your trun, luv?" the sudden sound of Spike voice, and not thoughts of Spike's voice, started Buffy out of her daze. She looked around to get her bearings.

"what turning? I was so with the not wanting to turn." She said.

the look in Spike's eyes said her was unconvienced, but his face only smiled. "thought you were checking out Summit Hill."

"That would be where I'm heading, Bleach Boy."

"That would be that way, Slay Girl." He gestured behind her and a bit to her right. His eyes glittered with humor.

Buffy, a bit embarrassed, pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "Oh, leave me alone, Spike. I was lost in thought so, sue me." She continued to walk in the direction she had been heading.

Spike fell into step beside her. "So, what were you thinking about?" The concern in his voice was apparent. It comforted her to hear it.

She thought of a thousand responses. 'I was thinking about your eyes, or 'I can't not think of you' but instead she said, "Nothing important."

Spike looked duely unimpressed. "Yeah, well, something's got your knickers in the twister. You'd never miss that turn."

He was right. Buffy walked this town nearly every night and the paths were programed into her like...well, like programs. Something would have to have messed her up pretty bad to through that off, and well, it was. "Spike," she began, then realized she didn't really know how to continue. She could always tell him anything and he'd never judge. He'd never hold anything against her. She had always been hesitant about talking to him before...before this manly transformation, but now...now things were different. They didn't have to put a label on their relationship. It was beyond needing a title, though her mind always tried to anyway. They weren't just friends. 'They could never be friends,' as a wise man once said. in fact, one could say they were too close to be friends. During their days and nights together they had shared their darkest and brightest parts with one another. They had bonded. From interior decorating to the burning heat of passion, they knew each other to the core. She and Angel hadn't ever known each other that well...

"Uh, Buffy?"

Again with the snapping her out of it. What was with you tonight?

"Are you alright, Pet?" Spike's voice was laced with concern.

She looked up into his crystalin blue eyes. There was that warm and fuzzy 'he has a soul' feeling again. She like it. It conforted the darkness of thought within her. She decided to give in to his prodding and sat down on a nearby bench. Spike followed suit. "No, I'm not ok, Spike." She said matter-of-factly.

Spike appeared both patient and expectant. She didn't disappoint him as she continued.

"I just...there's a lot on my mind, what with the girls, and Dawn, and the ubers, and the First, and Principal Wood with the vendetta, and now with the increase in organized demon attacks, I..." her rant eased off as Spike's hand, chill to the touch, came to rest over her own. He always knows what I need, Buffy thought, and she looked up into his eyes again. There were content to gaze, on into the other, there for a long while, and time seemed to pass by without substance. Slowly, thought, the Slayer came back to herself enough to realize the vampre had been out this way on business this evening.

"So, did you learn anything?" Her question caught the entranced Spike offguard and for a moment his eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in realization. "Oh, at the bar?" He asked the retorical question to steady his thoughts, but the Slayer nodded proddingly for good measure anyway. "Well, the lot of them seemed pretty tight lipped about the whole deal. Said a lot of rot about it not being the business of outsiders. Guess the sould cinches it. I'm a complete exile to my kind." He smiled at his personal jab and Buffy chuckled despite herself. He could always make her laugh.

But the mirth quickly drained from her face as she digested what he had said. Demon usually boasted about new powers or new leaders in town, that was, unless there were scared of them...

"Come on, Pet. You look exhausted." Spike rose from the seat, taking Buffy's arm, and thus bringer her along with him.

She allowed herself to be pulled for a moment then moved away from him. "Sorry, Spike. I'd love to rest, but, like I always say, 'No rest for the wicked, not on my watch.'". She said pointedly, but it weemed half-hearted.

"Come on, Luv. Home with you." He took her arm again and began to lead her toward Rovello Drive, then she stopped again.

"But, I just escaped the drudgery that is living with oh-so-many teenage girls, and I'm not-so ready to head back."

"No worries, Pet. The basement's alwayd open."

Oh joy, she thought. But a part of her actually felt excited. A night downstairs with the not-so-crazy/clingy Spike didn't sound half bad. 

So, what did ya think? please r/r!! Thanks!


End file.
